


Of bets and friendship (and, possibly, love)

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Blind Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: Inspired by a prompt i bumped into on tumblr: person A dares a friend to ask sb out; person B challenges a friend to say yes to everything for a certain amount of time.or: Anya and Raven play cupid to set our two favourite dorks up.





	

“Lexa, I swear, if we're not out of here in five minutes I'm gonna order Lincoln to drag you out of this flat!” Anya's most threatening voice warns from the end of the hallway.  
“Why are you still here if you're so dying to get to the bar?” Lexa scoffs as she stands in front of the mirror, a contact lens precariously on her fingertip. “Give me a break, An. My body is still set on Paris time.”  
“And that's precisely why we are heading to _Polis_ tonight.” Her sister shots back, probably rolling her eyes in that _so Anya_ way Lexa knows by heart. “It's not everyday that a beloved sister comes back after two years wandering around Europe!”  
“Was it truly necessary, though, to organise this celebration the exact night following aforementioned coming back?” The girl replies, making her way towards the living area.

Thing is, Lexa loves her older sister. Deeply and fiercely. God knows how those months abroad, countless miles apart, have affected both women in the most unpredictable ways.  
Because Lexa had picked the habit of bringing Anya colourful bouquets of flowers, every week. Each and every single Saturday for years, at ten a.m. sharp, along with fresh brewed coffee (because, smart girl Lexa, everybody knows you cannot _just wake Anya up_   on weekends without a peace offer ready).  
Yeah, the older Woods will probably never admit so but she is fairly convinced, now, that life is better, brighter with a blooming vase on the coffee table.  
  
Because Anya used to do this thing of calling Lexa at the most random hours just to tell her not to forget this or that, to remind her of dentist appointments or asking for books recommendations. Or, you know, simply to check on her younger sister. With time zones and poor quality wifi in the equation impromptu chats had been more often than not absent and strongly missed.

When Lexa finally appears in the small living room she spots her sister leaning against the kitchen counter, phone in hand, probably busy texting.  
“Okay, I'm ready.” The girl says, grabbing her favourite worn-out leather jacket from the hanger.  
“About time!” Anya replies as she slips the device into her back pocket. “Come on, it's late. Lincoln is gonna kill us. Well, you.” She points out, laughing, as she locks the door.

 *****  
**Anya: I think we're about to leave the house. what about you, guys?**  
**Raven: we basically just entered the bar**  
**Anya: perfect. make sure nobody gets in the way, reyes**  
**Raven: hey, have I ever let you down?**  
**Anya: you literally almost blew the lab up just last week after saying, and I quote, “trust me, it's not rocket science”**  
**Raven: small details**  
**Anya: just do your job, rae.**  
**Raven: yes, sir. mission “help the dorks” is ON!**  
**Anya: i'm regretting my decision already.**  
**Raven: you love me.**  
**Raven: reyes out.**  
*****

 _Polis_ is the kind of bar, in town, everybody has been to at least once during college years.  
Cool staff, creative drinks and to-die-for burgers has been Indra's magic formula for years and damn, it does work.

“Hey, girls!” A young man with the weirdest hairdo greets from behind the counter.  
“Art, hello!” Octavia smiles back, winking. “Wha- ?! Ouch!” The short brunette yelps, furiously rubbing her ribcage, death glares piercing Clarke's stern face.  
“Stop embarassing the poor guy.” Clarke warns, before turning around. “Hi, Artigas! How are you doing?”  
“Oh, you know Clarke, same old same old.” He smiles, polite as ever. “I think we can expect a quite slow night, though.” Artigas states, eyes roaming the large space.  
“Good for us.” Raven chimes in as she slids the phone back in her small purse. “Your drinks always taste better when there's no crowd.”  
“True.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Alright, feel free to sit wherever. Usual?”  
“Yup.” The three women reply in unison, headed to their favourite corner boot.

“Seriously, O.” The blonde in the trio says once they're comfortably settle down. “You have to stop torturing Art.”  
“She has a point, Blake.” Raven adds in support. “Last time you flustered the guy we ended up with an overly alcoholic Moscow Mule for the kid here.” The older woman recollects tilting her head in Clarke's direction.  
“Hey!” The blonde's offended reply comes right away along with a slap on her friend's thigh.  
Not even pretending to be listening, Raven continues with her rambling. “And definitely not enough vodka in my vodka lemon.”

 *****  
**Anya: 5 minutes away. how's it going over there?**  
**Raven: my funny, super-genius-smart and witty self is here. not to mention hot af.**  
**Raven: everything is PERFECTLY AWESOME**  
**Anya: note to self: never ever include you in my plans ever again.**  
**Raven: hey!**  
**Anya: EVER.**  
**Raven: you know you love me.**  
**Raven: now, get your pretty ass over here.**  
*****

“What about London? Did you manage to visit that small pub I recommended you?” Lincoln asks, meeting his cousin's eyes in the rear-view mirror.  
Lincoln sweet, thoughtful, strong Lincoln.  
“Thank you for asking.” Lexa replies, smiling. “Not like  _someone else_.”  
“Hey!” Anya scolds but _what's new about that_?  
“Anya! You barely asked me if I was okay!”  
“And you are complaining because...?”  
“Because you haven't seen your beloved sister in about six months and the only thing you've asked her has been _how are you doing?_ ”  
“She has a point.” Lincoln tries to get in the middle, too used (and amused) to this well-known bickering.  
“You are supposed to back me up, here.” Anya groans, glaring at the man.  
“And why is that?”  
“Because I taught you how to ride a bike.” The older Woods states, confidently as a smirk appears on her face.  
“I-” Lincoln tries.  
“Don't, Linc! Don't succumb!”  
“She has a point, Lexa.” He replies, shaking his head in defeat yet never shifting his gaze from the road.  
“I can't with you two.” Lexa whines, dramatic as ever. “I should probably just jump on another plane and leave; it's way more pleasant to talk to you, guys, through emails and skype calls.”  
“Don't you dare!” Her sister and cousin warn, at the same time.  
“Fiiiiiiiine.” The girl agrees, smiling wider.

This is why Lexa will always come back to them, wherever in the world.  
_This is home._

 *****  
**Anya: currently looking for a parking spot around the block**  
**Raven: yas binch!**  
**Anya: I swear, reyes**  
**Anya: I**  
**Raven: you love me.**  
**Anya: that's**  
**Raven: I know, kid, I know**  
**Anya: you started a war that you don't know how to end.**  
**Raven: is this a promise?;)**  
**Anya: we've finally parked, be there in 2.**  
**Raven: aye capt'n**  
**Anya: remember the plan, loser**  
**Raven: says you.**  
**Anya: bye**  
*****

“Who the hell have you been texting the whole night long, Rae?” Clarke suddenly asks, finally noticing her friend slipping the device into her pocket, once again.  
“What?” Raven tries.  
She fails.  
“Don't _what_ me, you know you're an awful liar and even worse actress.”  
“Yes, Reyes, just spill it out!” Octavia chimes in, overly excited.  
“Uh, nobody.” The engineer tries again, hoping to sound more convincing out loud than she is in her own head. “Seriously!” She adds because her best friends are staring at her with that look that says in big bold letters _yeah, sure, as if we'd ever buy it_.  
“Okay, this is the proof we didn't need to confirm that there's somebody.” Octavia chuckles. “What do you think, Griffin?” The younger of the trio asks, eyes still fixed on Raven. “Clarke?”

“I-” Clarke whispers, barely udible, gaze glued on something over the brunette's body.  
“What the?” Octavia replies, finally turning to discover what so interesting is going on behind her back. “ _Oooooh!_ ”

Thing is, Clarke is bisexual. Like, _very much_ bisexual. And there, standing right in front of the barman, is probably one of the most beautiful (gorgeous, mesmerising, illegaly hot, you pick) women any of them will ever bump into. Along with a tall, tanned, hunky man and an any less physically flawless girl with such sharp features to look almost scary.

“Which one, then?” Raven asks, gaining her friends' attention back.  
“Which one what?” The blonde, somehow, manages to reply.  
“Duh!” Octavia mocks while gesturing to the three strangers currently chatting with Artigas.  
“Guys!” Clarke yelps. “Stop!”  
“We'll stop the day you'll stop ogling hot women.”  
“First, I was not ogling. Second, tell me, Rae; how do you know who I was apparently looking at?”  
“Because I know your preferences.” Raven simply replies, not faltering once.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yup.” The confident girl states. “The guy is objectively hot yet too muscular for you. He is definitely more O's type.”  
“You bet he is.” Said girl declares, shooting another look towards the boot the group settled into.  
“The girl with the killing cheekbones and the smoky eyes is undoubtedly gorgeous and could probably even be your type if there wasn't that brunette, with them.” Octavia affirms, so easily that they all know it's nothing but true. “That girl is just _so_ your type.”  
“Agreed.” Octavia adds. “You can shake your head for as long as you want, Clarke. You know we're right, though.”  
“Can we please just stop analysing my types and go back to teasing this one here?” The artist cuts off as she points a finger to Raven.

 *****  
**Raven: this is soooo gonna work**  
**Raven: clarke is already pining for lexa**  
**Anya: good**  
**Raven: always pleasant to chat with you, woods**  
**Anya: oh gosh, you're worse than a kid**  
**Anya: anyhow, ready?**  
**Raven: yup! try to be a little convincing, please**  
**Anya: excuse you, I think I kinda know how to trick my little sister**  
**Raven: we'll see about that**  
**Anya: NEVER AGAIN**  
**Raven: you love me. just admit so.**  
*****

“Lex?” Lincoln's voice Is what brings Lexa's attention back to the real world. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, of course. Why?”  
“You zoned out for a minute, there.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry guys. I just got distracted.” She replies, trying to simply brush it off.  
She fails.  
“ _Distracted_?” Anya asks, knowing better.  
“Nevermind.”

Unfortunately for her Lexa has never been as mysterious as she thinks.  
It's her eyes, the girl often complains, especially when teasing from her relatives is involved.  
In all honesty, to seem at least slightly less obvious, Lexa should probably just stop staring at that boot on the other side of the bar where three incredibly gorgeous women are cheerfully chatting, drinks in hand.  
  
“I see.” Lincoln acknowledges, smirking.  
“Why don't you just go there and offer to buy her a drink?”  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“Of course you don't.”  
“Lexa...” Lincoln tries.  
“No.”  
“Lexa.” He tries again. “You will have to let someone in, eventually.”  
“Eventually is the key word.”  
“Lex.” Anya states in her most stern tone.  
“No.”  
“You know what? _Okay_.”  
“O-kay?!”  
“Yes, okay. Here's the deal.” The older Woods continues. “I dare you to walk up there and ask blondie to buy her a drink. If you do, I'll give the brunette my number before the night is over. And i promise i will also stop bringing the topic up for a whole month. That's quite an offer.”  
“Anya, I-” Lincoln suddenly chimes in.  
“No, not the one you've been ogling since we entered this place. The other dark-haired one one with the red jacket.”  
“Guys, I don't think i'm okay with this deal.” Lexa finally speaks.  
“Too bad you have no choice. Either that or I am not gonna let you hang out with Aden ever again.”

 _Damn_! If there's a thing Lexa loves just as much as her sister and cousin (and more often than not probably more) it's Anya's Australian shepherd, Aden. Notion everybody is well aware of.

“This is unfair on so many levels!”  
“My dog, my rules.”  
“You are mean.”  
“And you need someone special.”  
“Why are you so strongly against the idea of me finding that someone by myself, with no pressure?”  
“Because you are too lost into your own world to do so, Lex.” Anya admits as a matter of fact. “Don't get me wrong, I love how passionate you are about your job and everything that comes with it. I am so proud of the person you've become and what you've done with your life.”  
“But?”  
“But life is about more than just that. You deserve somebody to share all of this with.”  
“You need to open your heart, Lexa.” Lincoln adds, gentle and supporting as always.

It takes Lexa a couple of minutes to speak again after a very intense internal debate. “ _Okay_.”  
“Okay?!” Two voices repeats, slightly taken aback by the unexpected agreement.  
“Yes. I'm in.” The girls affirms just before emptying her drink in a single sip. “I fucking hate the way you two can mess with me. You better be ready to hand out your card when I'm back.”

 *****  
**Anya: fuck fuck fuck**  
**Anya: get ready for this**  
*****

“Truth or dare?” Raven asks in her best challenging tone.  
“Truth.” Octavia shots back.  
“Uhm...” The engineer mumbles. “Are those rumors about you and Harper true?”  
“Ha, good one!” Clarke approves, high fiving her friend.  
“For gods sake, you guys were literally sleeping in the tent just next to ours! You know the answer.”  
“Apparently we don't, thanks to the tequila _someone_ had decided to bring along.”  
“Fiiiiiine.” The younger of them all gives in, dramatically rolling her eyes. “Yes.”  
“Ha! I knew it!” Raven shouts, too excited for her own good.  
“Don't act all surprised, miss. We had been flirting for as long as I can remember.”  
“Oh, I am not surprised at all. Harper is gorgeous as fuck!”  
“Oh gosh, damn right!” Clarke chuckles, nodding in approval.

“Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“You don't know what you got yourself into, Griffin.”  
“Okay, I take that back! Truth.”  
“Too late.”  
“Raeeee!”  
“Nope. Dare it is.”  
“I'm gonna murder you one of these days.”  
“Shush. Let me think.” Raven orders.  
“Make it good.”  
“Don't support her, O!”  
“I've got one! You have to say _yes_ to everything for the next five hours. Literally anything. As long as it's not something unsafe or dangerous, that is.”  
“I-”  
“Nope, no complaints allowed.”

 *****  
**Raven: done.**  
**Raven: now it's all in those dorks' hands**  
**Anya: that's what i'm more concerned about**  
**Raven: you are a good sister.**  
**Raven: quite an astronomical binch half of the time but sure a good sister.**  
**Anya: i'm gonna take that as a compliment**  
**Raven: something like that**  
*****

“Uhm. This is quite awkward, no need to point it out, I'm aware. But, may I buy you a drink?”  
“I- I actually...”  
“Clarke here will gladly accept your offer, won't you, Griffin? I think she would never say no to such a pretty girl.”  
“Raven.” Clarke hisses and if glares could kill Raven would have died about twenty-three times in the span of ten seconds.  
“I think what Clarke means is _thank you, i'd like that a lot, my name is Clarke_.” Octavia tries, smiling to the (clearly flustered and nervous) girl awkwardly standing at their table, fingers busy with a rebel curl and eyes already lost in Clarke's.  
“I-” The blonde tries again and maybe ( _maybe_ ) this time she'll be able to form a proper sentence. “Hello, I'm Clarke. Yes, please, let's get away from them.”  
“Nice to meet you, Clarke. I'm Lexa.”

*

“You're quite an evil mind, aren't you?” Raven chuckles, standing up from the boot to face Anya who had just walked to their table.  
“I guess we could say that.” The woman replies, her lips turning into that beautiful smile only a scarce number of trusted people has ever been lucky enough to appreciate.  
“These dorks have been way too easy for their own good. I think we deserve a medal or something.”  
“Humble as ever, I see.”  
"You were right, An. They are absolutely perfect for each other."  
"What have i been telling you for the past months? My sister and blondie are similar in so many aspects yet different enough to never get bored nor unable to handle whatever life will bring their way. I'm quite confident they'll get their happy ending.."  
"Well well well. Apparently Anya Woods does have feelings after all."  
"Ha, you're hilarious."  
“Yeah, well. You love me, though.”  
“Don't make me re-evaluate my feelings, Reyes.”  
  
“Does this girlfriend get her kiss at some point or what?”  
“That I can do, love.” Anya whispers, leaning forward to catch Raven's plump lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
